School Days - Part 6
by Lilmac45
Summary: Just another day - Well a school day... G/P Rachel Been a long time, i started writing this a while back and never finished it. So i figured what the hell lets finish it... Well very roughly edited so sorry for any mistakes


It had been a full two weeks since the girls had spent the weekend together bonding them, and a full week and a half of Quinn consistently taking her prescription. Both Quinn and Rachel were in heaven, they spent time together most days after school having sleepovers regularly, while splitting their time between both houses. After their long weekend together, a family dinner was called to discuss the 'rules'. Both Quinn and Rachel were mortified at how freely their parents, discussed what was expected of them of course the standard keep your grades up, and do your homework was mentioned that was to be expected of any high school relationship. But no of course they couldn't just stop there, no they had to go into details about everything else too. Quinnie you will take the birth control as prescribed, Rachel you will not have traditional sex with Quinn until her birth control is regulated, Quinnie this, Rachel that, sex, no sex, sex, no sex that's all either girl heard. The final blow for the girls came when Rachel's dad's finally said oh and Rachel you will be going back to the doctor for the final fertility tests. By the end of the night both girls were permanently bright red with sore necks from constantly staring at their laps. When the three parents jovially said you may be excused both girls ran up to Rachel's room, where they promptly sat on the bed staring off into space going through all the rules internally, they were found a few hours later by Rachel's dads sound asleep.

The next day at school they recounted the evening to Santana and Britney both girls were rolling around the quad laughing louder and longer than anyone had ever heard. Since that day neither Rachel nor Quinn had even thought about going further than quick make out sessions, which quickly cooled off as soon as either girl thought about the family dinner, which did nothing for their relationship, both girls quickly became temperamental from sexual frustration.

Everything finally came to a head the following week when Quinn snapped at Britney, which caused Santana to snap, promptly cause Quinn to feel bad for what she did.

"You know what Quinn, you need to just grab Rachel and fuck the shit out of her all ready!" Santana yelled, turning toward Britney.

"Brit I'm so sorry, I'm just so frustrated. I don't even know why, I'm just so angry." Quinn said, watching as Rachel walked their way.

"Hey babe, what's wrong I heard San yell from down the hall" turning towards the other two "hey guys, what's going on?" she asked noticing how tense everyone was.

"Well you see your girl here, yelled at my girl, so I had to yell back" Santana said shrugging, while Quinn turned and walked away, not needing a recount of what had just happened she was starting to feel her anger rise, and didn't want to snap again.

"Seriously Rach you need to do something with her, cheer is ridiculous right now she's so fuckin uptight, she's yelling at the girls for no reason she's gonna go off and regret it"

"Ok thanks Santana, I'll try and take care of it. I don't know what's wrong. But I'll talk to her." Rachel said trying to run through the day, thinking if she did anything to piss Quinn off. "I don't think I did anything, or well at least anything I can think of. Did she say anything to you?"

"Really Rach? Really? You didn't do anything, well that's the problem. You guys go for three straight days fucking constantly to barely making out. You need to just grab her and fuck the shit out of her that will most definitely calm her down." Santana said laughing, while grabbing Brit's hand walking away from a contemplative Rachel.

Listening to Santana's laughter slowly fade the farther down the hall she got, snapped her out of her stupor. " _Fuck the shit out of her, well that I can do"_ she thought smiling to herself, _"Just grab her and fuck the shit out of her, well what's the worst that could happen"_ she laughed shaking her head while continuing down the hall. Turning the corner, she smiled brightly at her girlfriend leaning against the wall next to her locker reading over her notebook.

"Hey beautiful" she said opening her locker, shoving everything but a notebook in. "what are you reading?"

"Just some notes for a test of I have last period, I just couldn't concentrate on it last night…Damn it" she yelled tossing the notebook down. "What is wrong with me?"

Glancing up at her frustrated girlfriend, she smirked making her decision. Grabbing Quinn's hand she dragged her into the closest bathroom pushing her front against the door, she reached up locking the deadbolt while maintaining her bodies' pressure against Quinn's back.

"Rach… What…What are you doing?" she asked feeling her arousal start to spike with the forcefulness of being held against the door. Moaning softly when she felt Rachel start to kiss the back of her neck and shoulder with intermittent nips. "mmm… Rach…We can't.. We can't do this here…" she tried to get out before her neck was pulled back with her lips being met with a searing kiss, with Rachel forcing her tongue between her lips.

Pulling back, slowly starting to rut her already hardened member against Quinn's firm backside. "Well Quinn" she started hearing a louder moan from the girl in front of her "I was told that you're frustrated, and that you're taking it out on everyone so…" she said bringing one of her hands down to the front of Quinn's cheerleading skirt, flipping it up to reveal the already wet spanks she slowly massaged the dampening folds. "So I was thinking about something Santana said, you see Quinn she told me that I need to and I quote fuck the shit out of you, before you snap. So I figured that is exactly what I would do" she finished finally reaching her hand into the soaked spanks straight through the dripping folds.

"Fuck Rach…" she moaned canting her hips into the hand feeling both the probing fingers and the hard on pressing against her. "Fuck… please Rach…We haven't touched each other…I need more…I need something…"

"What do you need?" she asked pulling her hand free, while sliding down Quinn's spanks then unzipping her pants freeing her erection. "Hmm Quinn what do you need?" she asked wrapping her arm around Quinn pulling her hips back slightly sliding her member between Quinn's legs, hitting her soaked fold while bring her hand back to begin massaging again. Feeling Quinn's arousal coating both her fingers and dick, she moaned leaning farther into the girl pushing her harder against the door. "Fuck Quinn…Answer me…What do you want…This" she thrust harder catching her opening "Or this" she asked finding the girls hardened nub making firm circles.

Pushing back feeling Rachel enter her partially, she widened her stance pushing back again feeling Rachel take the hint fully sheathing herself. They both moaned Rachel at the tight heat swallowing her, and Quinn at being filled by more than just her own fingers for the first time in two weeks.

"Rach... Please…Both…I want both…just please…Fuck me!" she growled out reaching back palming Rachel's ass forcing her in deeper while resting her forehead against the door. "Fuck me please."

Slowly she started pulling back thrusting forward hard and deep every time she felt Quinn squeeze her ass "God Quinn…Why haven't we been doing this every day?" she asked rutting deeper, "you're so fucking tight…fuck Quinn…I can barely move" pulling back she started pushing harder while pulling Quinn's hips back into her.

Pulling her arm around forcing Rachel's lips to hers, kissing sloppily while taking the brutal punishment, she could do nothing but moan and cry out at the exquisite sensation. She could feel her stomach starting to coil while a warm liquid started dripping down her thigh "Rach… I'm so close…please" she wasn't sure what she was pleading for she just knew she needed something, anything to help push her over.

With the plea Rachel attempted to double her efforts, but with the vice grip Quinn's pussy had on her dick she could barely pull out, so gripping Quinn's hips tighter rutting harder, each time she bottomed out she felt the spasms ripple through Quinn, she was close herself with her and Quinn abstaining for two weeks, she was ready to blow, these last two weeks had been hell every time she started thinking about Quinn she'd end up masturbating frantically, but every time her and Quinn would start something they would end having flash backs of the family dinner which was an instant ice bath. Hearing Quinn moan brought her back to the present.

"What do you need Quinn?" she begged, not knowing what to do. Reaching around she started circling Quinn's clit with firm pressure, instantly causing Quinn to cry out.

"Shit…YES!" Quinn felt everything at once, her stomach tightened while her insides spasmed like never before, her orgasm rippled through her entire body collapsing against the door entirely while forcing her ass back into Rachel. "Rachel please come…Please...I need to feel you"

Pushing all her weight into Quinn, she stopped pulling out opting to remain impaled just lavishing in the feeling of her dick being massaged by Quinn's quivering pussy. She felt her dick start to swell while her balls tightened; she collapsed her weight onto Quinn while she released rope after rope inside her. "Oh fuck Quinn, you feel amazing…Fuck"

Feeling Rachel release and drop her weight, caused a smaller rippling orgasm to pull through Quinn making her moan again and drop, her legs finally giving out. Rachel noticed Quinn starting to fall, so she grabbed her waist bringing them both down into a sitting position Quinn comfortably on her lap still impaled on her slowly softening member. She leaned back resting her back against Rachel's front closing her eyes in an attempt to calm down her amped up body.

"Thank you…Thank you Rachel" she mumbled turning her heading into Rachel's neck.

Chuckling, pulling Quinn closer "You're thanking me, really? I should be thanking you…That was amazing Quinn."

"I don't know why I'm thanking you, it was the first thing that popped into my head." She said smiling "What got into you? That was amazing by the way."

"Something Santana said, she told me that I needed to just fuck the frustration out of you, I guess you were taking your frustrations out on the squad."

"Oh my god…of course she would say something." Feeling the moisture on her inner thighs and pussy starting to cool an involuntary shiver ran through her body, she shifted feeling Rachel's dick pop free still semi hard, once released a flood of fluid trailed out onto the floor. "I guess that's our cue…we should probably get up." Feeling Rachel nod against her back she started to get to her feet, awkwardly fumbling slightly on her still shaky legs.

"Yah we should get up, I really don't want to but…" looking down at the mess she chuckled, "we seemed to of made one hell of a mess" getting to her feet she stumbled to the sinks dampening some paper towels she got down onto her knees in front of Quinn seeing her glistening folds and thighs she couldn't resist leaning in she took one swift lick of Quinn's bare pussy tasting their combined juices, before doing it again. "We taste amazing together." She hummed feeling Quinn's hands instantly thread through her hair.

"Rach…We can't…God that feels amazing… but we can't, we've got to get to class…mmmmm shit" she moaned out as Rachel continued to clean her up with her tongue. "Fuck it…Rachel finish me please…I'm so sensitive it won't take much…"

Pulling Quinn's lips apart she motioned for her to put her thigh over her shoulder and hold onto the sink. With her lips spread she brought her tongue down to her weeping hole concentrating on lapping up the fluid draining directly into her mouth. She firmed up her tongue slowly pushing in wiggling slightly feeling the walls start to tighten; she brought her hand up slowly massaging her clit. She felt Quinn's grip in her hair tighten while her moaning increased in both volume and intensity.

"Fuck Rach…Keep doing that…I'm close…So fucking close" with that she started moving her hips fucking the stiff tongue and fingers working her over. Gripping Rachel's hair tighter pulling her in closer, she arched back letting go with a gush of fluid, holding onto the sink leaning in further afraid to loosen her grip. Rachel continued to slowly lap up the remaining juices only stopping when the constant flow turned into a slow trickle. Rachel reached for the previously discarded spanks and underwear while holding Quinn's shaky frame.

"I got you Quinn, here slide your leg down…" chuckling at the shaky sigh "if you can"

"It's your fault I can't feel my legs…So laugh it up…" she said taking another deep shaky breath, looking down at Rachel who was taking deep breaths herself. She was rock hard, standing completely at attention "Oh Rach…You took care of me…Now look, your completely hard I can't let you go out there like that."

Taking another deep breath while sliding Quinn's panties up her legs "It's ok Quinn, don't worry about me. This was completely about you, I wanted to take care of you." Standing she attempted to pull her own pants and briefs up over the raging hard on, she adjusted and readjusted her pants in an attempt to cool down, she spun around gripping the sink with both hands closing her eyes she bowed her head thinking about as many grotesque thoughts she could to calm down, but none were working when all she could taste was Quinn.

Seeing Rachel's attempt at calming down failing miserably Quinn stepped up behind her wrapping her arms around the other girl's waist, she started to kiss and nip at her neck while reaching down and pulling out the stiff pole, she slowly massaged the weeping head. Rachel's grip on the sink tightened, while she quietly moaned out "Quinn… you don't have too… This was about you" she moaned louder involuntarily canting her hips into the small hand that started stroking her from tip to base, with firm pressure

"Quinn…if you keep doing that I'm going to blow all over the sink" Quinn's hand started moving quicker with more purpose while she continued the assault on her neck leaving hickeys in her wake. Her other arm snuck into Rachel's briefs massaging her balls while squeezing harder with her strokes.

"Oh fuck Quinn… Fuck…" dropping her head farther breathing deeper "Quinn…I'm gonna cum…Shit Quinn" she moaned while feeling everything tighten and her dick twitch. "Fuck" she leaned her head back into Quinn shooting her load into the sink, while the hand on her dick slowed down it continued until the last shot hit the sink.

Feeling the dick in her hand start to soften, she slowly tucked it away smoothing her thumb over the head, feeling the shiver run through Rachel's body. She brought her fingers up to her mouth sucking her thumb into her mouth licking off the remnants of Rachel's orgasm, humming at the taste. Rachel opened her eyes just as Quinn pulled her thumb out, she turned and caught Quinn's lips in a slow kiss, pulling back but keeping her forehead pressed against the side of her head. "mmm… Quinn… Thank you…" she said laughing mocking Quinn's earlier comment.

"Laugh it up…" Quinn snarked while maintaining a smile "so what now…I don't really want to go to class, but I have a test next period that I really can't skip…and I'm pretty sure we missed most of this period"

"Yah I have a test too, but I really don't want to go" she mumbled burying further in Quinn's embrace. "This feels good, really good. Can't we just stay here until it's time to head home?" feeling Quinn chuckle she pulled forward adjusting her cloths.

"I wish we could stay here too, but at least there's only one period left" she adjusted her clothes fixing her panties and skirt, looking in the mirror she could already see the start of a few hickeys "shit Rach…" she said smoothing her hand through her hair pulling her ponytail tighter, looking over she saw Rachel doing the same thing "well I guess I got you too" she said noticing the bright red bites on Rachel's neck, smoothing her fingers over them.

"Oh well I guess we're even…" after making sure they both looked decent enough she unlocked the door pulling it open, "well let's get back to the fray" she said reaching for Rachel's hand.

"Only one more class, then home, you coming home with me or…" Rachel asked cuddling further into Quinn's side

"Glad to see you fuckers worked out your frustration" Santana barked startling them both, neither noticed her leaning against the wall next to the bathroom.

"Jesus San… Stalker much…Scare the shit out of us."

"Well you see. I was walking past the bathroom to get something out of my locker when I heard…moaning…" she smirked meeting each girls stare "so you know, me being me…I figured I would knock… you know be the cock block that I'm meant to be… but to my utter dismay... and disgust I might add I heard you blondie moaning…"

"Well thank you Santana, we appreciate you not interrupting" Rachel said noticing the blush creeping across Quinn's cheeks they started to walk down the hall, Santana continued walking with them.

"Yah well I'm tired of your girl here being a cranky bitch…so you see as grossed out as I am this was for me not you…but do yourself a favor, next time can you two find a place that's not in the damn main hall! I had to stop a dozen people from trying to go in there just so you two could finish…Let me tell you this though, you both definitely owe me." She laughed turning the corner, she looked over watching her friends smile and hold each other while walking the opposite direction to their classes _"good for them, bitches better appreciate the shit I do for them"_ she thought adjusting her drenched cold underwear "I gotta find Brit"…


End file.
